Volunteering
by Daphne Powell
Summary: Marinette and Adrien volunteer together at a local animal shelter. What could possibly go wrong? (two-shot) (adrienette) (fluffy)
1. Volunteering: Marinette's POV

**Got this idea from a comic dub on youtube (sorry, don't know what it's called but shoutout to the maker!) This chapter will be in Marinette's point of view and the second chapter will be in Adrien's point of view. Enjoy!**

 **Volenteering:** **Marinette's POV**

I felt butterflies filling my stomache as I walked up the few concrete steps to the animal shelter. I could her dogs behind the building, barking in joy as they played together.

I paused at the wooden door sighing and trying to encourage myself; which was usualy Alya's job but she wasn't here.

' _Okay Marinette, you can do this. Just stroll in there, don't studder, don't trip over your own feet, and just act normal.'_

The small pep talk seemed to help a little as the butterflies in my stomache faded away. But as soon as I opened the door, green eyes and golden hair faced me. The butterflies came fluttering back at full mass.

"Hi Marinette!" Adrien exclaimed. He was smiling wide, his dashing white teeth in full glory.

I almost fell over swooning at that moment but quickly somewhat recovered and managed a stiff "Hello!"

Was that enough? Should I say more than just a small 'hello'? Nah, probably shouldn't press my luck, it was a miracle of it's own that I even managed to say that much without making a fool of myself.

I walked in, closing the door behind me and walked up to him. I stood only a couple feet away and could hardly make out his scent of colone and fresh mint. And was that _cheese_?

"Well, what should we start with?" He asked. We didn't need a worker to go with us because Adrien comes so often that he practicly was one. They trust Adrien fully and allow him to pretty much go on his own, so it would just be the two of us. I still wasn't sure if I should be terrified or thrilled about that.

At the time, he had invited Alya and Nino as well. But Alya said that she and Nino had plans together. Then Nino started to object and I saw Alya not-so-secretly jab him with her elbow. I didn't say anything but it was obvious that she was trying to get me alone with Adrien. ' _B_ _est friend ever, I'll have to thank her later.'_ I thought, half sarcasticly the other half actualy meaning it.

Unlike Adrien though, I hadn't ever volenteered here so I had no clue what to do first. I didn't even know all the stuff we'd be doing. I guessed stuff like walking dogs and petting kittens but I could't know for sure.

"U-m what do you hugest we mew? I mean wh-what do you suggest we d-do?" I could feel my cheeks flush in embaressment and my ears get hot.

 _'Good going Marinette.'_ I said sarcastically, punishing myself fo always being a studdering mess around him.

Adrien looked at me for a second with an odd look. He probably thinks I'm mentaly ill now. He quickly covered the look with a smile though and said, "Well, personaly, I enjoy spending time with the kittens and cats."

I thought I saw movement from a pocket on the front of his jacket but dismissed the thought thinking it to be a trick of light.

"Actualy, that sounds awesome."

' _Go me, full sentance, no studdering. Keep this up and he and I'll be married in no time!'_ I thought to my self victoriously, the exact opposite from just seconds ago.

"Don't you mean _claw_ some?" He said with an almost chesire grin. I thought I saw another rustle from his pocket.

' _Did Adrien just_ pun!' It was a bit odd that put-together Adrien would crack a pun but I still found it funny and giggled politley. But then the giggles turned to all out laughter and I found myself not able to stop. I even snorted! I was soooo embarassed.

For some reason though, Adrien seemed really happy about it. That helped to ease the embarassment a little, because he wasn't judging me or anything, he just seemed happy that I liked his joke.

"Okay, follow me and we'll go see the kittens." With that he started down a corridor leaving me to follow.

So down a hallway smelling of cleaner and wet dog we went. We didn't go far before we reached a medium sized room with blankets and cat toys on the floor. Playing with the toys and sleeping on the blankets were little kittens.

There were quite a few of the little fur balls and they just melted my heart. As I looked at all the different species there were, siamese, calico, blue persian; my eyes landed on one kitten in particular that was busy playing with a pom-pom ball. A black cat with bright green eyes. He reminded me of my fighting partner, Chat Noir.

I was on the edge of giggling out loud as I started walking towards the kitten, careful not to step on others. I tried to supress my laughter, however; Adrien would think me crazy if I started laughing out of nowhere.

When I reached the kitten, I picked him up and cradeled him in my arms. He was _so soft!_ He let out a cute meow and looked at me with his fierce emerald eyes. Then he fell out of my arms, (HIS fault not mine.) and landed clumsily on his paws before walking off like nothing happened. _Definatly_ like my Chaton.

This time I couldn't keep the giggles from escaping. "What are you laughing at, Marinette?" said Adrien, who was now right beside me. Really close I might add; I hadn't realized he followed me across the room since, for once, my attention wasn't on Adrien. It was on the cat.

Not able to help it, I shrieked a little and backed away a couple steps to keep at least a small distance to keep my sanity. When I settled down, I told him that the kitten reminded me of someone. I really hoped he wouldn't ask who.

But, to my horror..."If I may, who is it that he reminds you of? You don't have to say if you don't want to of course, I was just curious."

Well, I didn't want him to think I didn't trust him enough to answer even a little question like this. And I mean I _have_ met Chat Noir a few times as a civilian, so I took a risk and told him. It must just be my imagination, but I swear my cheeks heated up just mentioning Chat's name.

After I told him, I watched as his eyes took on a humurous, almost mischevious glint and his lips quirk up in a smirk. "Ah yes, I kind of forgot that you met him. So what do you think of him? Is he as cool as people say?"

Before I could help it though, I snorted. ' _He's thinks he's that cool, but he's really just a dork.'_ That was what I wanted to say but instead I just said, "Oh yeah. He's pretty cool. Not as cool as you of course though!" Oops, didn't mean to say that last part. At least I didn't studder.

He looked a little suprised but shook it of in a hurry. "So, how about we start with clipping some of their little claws. Then we can go on to other stuff. Sound good to you?"

I took a deep breath and really focused on my answer and tryed not to studder. "Sure, I've never done this before though." That wasn't so bad. It sounded a little stiff but it was an improvement I guess.

"Don't worry, I'll show you how. Why don't you pick out the kitten you want to give a trim first while I go get the clippers."

"Okay" I said as he went into another room connected to this one. I looked around at the kittens and picked up the cat that reminded me of Chat again. "I'll call you Mini Noir." I whispered softly to him and started scratching him behind the ears. He leaned into my touch and started to purr loudly.

A couple minutes later, Adrien emerged with two pairs of what I assumed were cat claw clippers. "That little kitten seems very comfortable with you so that should make it easier." He said, holding out one of the clippers for me. I shifted Mini Noir's weight to grab them, as I did, our fingers grazed and I felt a bolt of electricty at his touch. His skin made mine feel so _alive_ with energy.

Setting his clippers down on the ground, Adrien picked up a calico with bright blue eyes. He stroked it soothingly while sitting down next to his clippers. I couldn't help but imagine how if just a small graze could do so much, what kind of wonders both of his hands on my skin could do. _'Stop it Marinette, focus.'_ I scolded myself.

"You can sit down Marinette." He said, momentarily turning his attention away from the calico to gesture for me to sit beside him. So I did, careful not to hurt Mini Noir.

"Okay, begin by stroking the kittens' paw. They will object to this at first, but we need to get them somewhat cofortable with us messing with thier paws before we attempt to cut their claws." He said. It was obvious he'd done this plenty of times. So we did that for a few minutes until the cats relaxed.

"Now, sitting the cat on your lap with it's back to you," I followed his instructions while watching him do it as well. "start lightly pushing on the kittens bottom pads to get his _claws out."_

Suddenly there was a bright green light and Chat Noir was in Adrien's place. "Crap." He said. Then I fainted.

 **Fin!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this! Again, shoutout to whoever made the comic dub that inspired this. I just want to say that I've never cut a cat's claws before and though I've been to my animal shelter before, I haven't actualy volenteered there so yeah.**

 **Well bye! See you soon with Adriens POV! Thanks for taking the time to read this!**


	2. Volunteering: Adrien's POV

I walked up to the familiar wooden door, strolling in as if I owned the place. Inside, a lady not unlike Natalie greeted me from behind a desk. I politely waved and looked around the meeting room to see if Marinette had beat me here. But the room was lacking the bluenette; unsuprising seeing as she is usualy late to things.

"Looking for someone in particular?" Asked the woman behind the desk. I knew her name to be Ellie; she was a full time worker here at the shelter.

"Yeah, I'm meeting a friend." I explained, glancing at the door which opened. Someone who wasn't Marinette shuffled in with a great dane lacking behind.

"Ah, a girl?" She gave me an odd smile. I quickly realized what she meant and lightly chuckled.

"Yes, but not in the way you are thinking. Marinette's just a friend." She just gave me a humorous look that said she didn't believe me but Ellie didn't have time to say anything because just then, Marinette walked in.

"Hi Marinette!" I exclaimed. I was smiling wide, excited to see her.

She hesitated before saying a quick "Hello!"

She walked in, closing the door behind her and walked up to me. she stood only a couple feet away and I could hardly make out her scent of floral shampoo and cookies.

"Well, what should we start with?" I asked. We didn't need a worker to go with us because I came so often that I practicly was one. They trust me fully and allow me to pretty much go on my own, so it would just be the two of us. Hopefully she was okay with that, her nervousness has not gone unoticed by me and I find myself wondering why she's like that around me and no one else.

At the time, I had invited Alya and Nino as well. But Alya said that she and Nino had plans together. I was a bit dissapointed at the time but now I'm kind of glad. It'll be nice hanging out with only Mari, Maybe I can even get her to be more comfortable around me.

"U-m what do you hugest we mew? I mean wh-what do you suggest we d-do?" I could see her cheeks flush in embaressment. I wondered why, I mean it would be a bit embarressing to studder around someone but it was just me. And although she _is_ nervous around me, I don't think it's because she dislikes me or anything like that.

Without meaning to, I looked at the girl for a second with an odd look, reflecting my thoughts. I quickly covered the look with a smile though and said, "Well, personaly, I enjoy spending time with the kittens and cats."

I felt plagg rustling inside my jacket, knowing him he was probably laughing from the irony. I just hoped Marinette didn't notice.

"Actualy, that sounds awesome!" She exclaimed, much more confident than her last statement. I sighed a breath of relief. Her eyes flickered towards the place Plagg was for a moment but she most likely just thought she was seeing things.

"Don't you mean clawsome?" I said with an almost chesire grin. I felt another rustle from plagg at the cat pun my alter ego would have used. I'm not entirly sure why, but Marinette did that to me. She made the Chat Noir in me come out even as a civilian like no one else could.

She giggled at my joke and then, despite her trying to stop it, she all out laughed. Like rolling on the floor laughing. I found it a bit weird that I got such a reaction from just a small pun but nonetheless I was happy she shared my like for puns, unlike a certain spotted heroine.

"Okay, follow me and we'll go see the kittens." With that I started down a corridor leaving her to follow.

So down a hallway smelling of cleaner and wet dog we went. We didn't go far before we reached a medium sized room with blankets and cat toys on the floor. Playing with the toys and sleeping on the blankets were little kittens.

There were quite a few of the little fur balls and they just melted my heart every time I saw them. There were siamese, calico, blue persian, and many others. There was even one that resembled my alter ego, a black cat with green eyes.

I watched as Marinette started walking towards that certain kitten, careful not to step on others. For some reason, she looked as if she werre holding back laughter.

As she reached the kitten, the bluenette picked him up and cradeled him in her arms. I strode over towards her and when I reached her the cat gave out a small mew. Then he clusmily fell out of her arms, barley landed, and walked off like nothing happened. Did I mention he also acts like my alter ego?

All of a sudden she started giggling. "What are you laughing at, Marinette?" I asked.

She shrieked a little and backed away a couple steps. I felt bad for startling her, apparently I was momentarily forgoten while she was playing with the kitten. When she settled down, she told me that the kitten reminded her of someone. I found myself wondering who it was and, knowing it could be personal, decided to ask anyway.

"If I may, who is it that he reminds you of? You don't have to say if you don't want to of course, I was just curious."

When she told me that the cat reminded her of Chat Noir, I wasn't sure what to think. It must just be my imagination, but I think her cheeks heated up as she mentioned my hero form's name. Could she really have a crush on my alter ego's persona?

Well, maybe I could find out. I couldn't help but smirked as I said, "Ah yes, I kind of forgot that you met him. So what do you think of him? Is he as cool as people say?"

I swear she snorted at that but I dismissed the thought. "Oh yeah. He's pretty cool. Not as cool as you of course though!" I was a bit suprised at that last part. Me, Adrien Agreste cooler than a super hero? Of course, we are one in the same but that's beside the point.

I shook of the shock in a hurry though and decided to switch subjects. "So, how about we start with clipping some of their little claws. Then we can go on to other stuff. Sound good to you?"

"Sure, I've never done this before though."

"Don't worry, I'll show you how. Why don't you pick out the kitten you want to give a trim first while I go get the clippers."

"Okay" I heard her say as I went into another room to retrieve said clippers.

A couple minutes later, I came back out and saw the girl with the black cat once more. She was scratching him behind the ears and he leaned into her touch. "That little kitten seems very comfortable with you so that should make it easier." I said, holding out one of the clippers for her. She shifted the kitten's weight to grab them, as she did, our fingers grazed and I felt a bolt of electricty at her touch. Her skin made mine feel so alive with energy. I pushed it to the side of my mind though. I loved Ladybug, an no offence to Marinette but I really didn't want her getting in the way of that. Don't get me wrong, Marinette was dear in my heart but only as a friend. Quite honestly though, if Ladybug didn't exsist, I would definitly fall for the shy girl.

Setting my clippers down on the ground, I picked up a calico with bright blue eyes. I stroked it soothingly while sitting down next to my clippers. This calico, whom I named bluebell, was one I'd come to know well. She reminded me of Ladybug, blue eyes; hence her name; confidence, stubborness, and a lot of gracefullness for a small kitten.

"You can sit down Marinette." I said, momentarily turning my attention away from the calico to gesture for her to sit beside me. So she did, careful not to hurt the kitten she held.

"Okay, begin by stroking the kittens' paw. They will object to this at first, but we need to get them somewhat cofortable with us messing with thier paws before we attempt to cut their claws." I said. I knew exactly what to do from doing it so often. So we did that for a few minutes until the cats relaxed.

"Now, sitting the cat on your lap with it's back to you," I demonstrated my instructions and she copied perfectly. "start lightly pushing on the kittens bottom pads to get his claws out."

Suddenly a bright green light overwhelmed me as Plagg transformed me, but I was unable to stop it. "Crap." I said. Then Marinette fainted.

 **That is it! I leave the rest up to your imagination! Sorry if Adrien's POV didn't flow as well with Marinette's. I just copied the last chapter and changed the point of view and added Adrien's thoughts to the already made story. Do get what I mean?**

 **Adrien 'Just a Friend' Agreste strikes again! Lol, seriously though, after the canon reveal, I bet he'll feel bad about all the times he friendzoned Marinette.**

 **Any one else excited for Luka!? Hopefully we will see him on sunday when the newest episode comes out.**

 **Welp, bye!**


End file.
